Kind (Ashtopia)
The Kind personality is a returning personality in Ashtopia, the fanonical sequel to Miitopia created by Marrowfrost - Hazelholly. In Ashtopia, changes have been made to make this personality slightly less frustrating, specifically when hunting Very Rare Snurps. Quirks Spare The Mii goes to attack the enemy, but then hesitates and stops attacking to say "The poor thing!" If it works, the monster leaves (you don't get any EXP, Gold, or grub from them if they do), if it doesn't work, the monster will attack the Mii. If the monster attacks the Mii, a random Mii in the party will not gain resentment towards the Kind Mii, as well as giving the chance for the Concern assist to activate. (Chance of activating: 15%) Donate If one of the party members is in need of a MP Candy or HP Banana but they don't own one, the Kind Mii will give one of theirs. (Chance of activating: 100%) Cover The Kind Mii will protect a Mii with critically low health that would have be knocked out had the Kind Mii not helped. Relationship increases unless the Kind Mii runs out of HP whilst protecting the other Mii. (Chance of activating: 100%) Patch Up Works similarly to the Concern assist. If a random Mii in the party gets hit, it is possible for the Kind Mii to ask if they are okay, as well as healing their wounds by half the damage the Mii took. (Chance of Activating: 40%) Helping Hand Even if the Kind Mii isn't at a high enough relationship level with a random Mii, they may activate an assist with them regardless. Examples of this can be using Lend a Hand, Avenge, Pincer, Sacrifice. (Chance of activating: 30%) Personality Combo Quirks In Ashtopia, the original seven personalities are able to be combined with another, which can potentially result in shared 4 quirks from both personalities or the shared 4 quirks along with a potential combination quirk. Not all combinations have these. Kind + Cautious Generosity If the Kind/Cautious Mii is about to use the Prepped and Ready skill (if they have it), if another Mii in the party has run out of HP Bananas and MP Candies, then they will hesitantly offer to share the snack. This halves the amount of HP or MP healed, but raises the friendship between the two Miis by 1/5 of a full relationship meter. Kind + Cool Safeguard The Kind/Cool Mii decides to guard the entire team from attacks that might knock the targeted Mii out. The Kind/Cool Mii might strike back at the opponet. Is a combination of the Cool quirk Pressure Point and the Kind quirk Cover. (Chance of activating: 15%) Outside of Battle * During the gift event, Kind Miis will almost always have a neutral, kind of happy, or higher reaction. There is a chance they may hate or dislike the gift, but it is rare. * If their heart is "dipped in darkness", it will still affect them, just for one turn only. * Kind Miis are more likely to buy a gift for someone than all the other personalities. * If two Miis are in a quarrel, the Kind Mii might try to help them make it up even if the Kind Mii doesn't know one or both of them. Trivia *A Kind Cat Mii's breed would be a Norwegin Forest Cat, giving them longer fur. Category:Anthracite Category:Ashtopia Category:Personalities